The Week the Sammy Went
by julz314
Summary: A one-shot prequel to 2x14's "Born Under a Bad Sign". What happened the week before Sam went missing, and some background story from Steve Wandel's life and why he was attacked by "Sam".


The man stood in front of the young woman who was tied down on her chair. He looked at her, slowly beginning to pace around the unconscious body. It had almost killed him inside to knock her out and he knew that his worst nightmare had just begun.

The girl had her long dark hair glued up to her face from sweating. She wore a nice blue sky spring dress that her father had bought her and he knew that she had been wearing for this special day: after all the girl had come college just to celebrate her father's anniversary, and now she was attached to a chair.

He had never gotten the chance to use the Key of Solomon he had painted on the ceiling in his study room, and damn he felt sick at the thought that he had to test drive it on his own daughter. His hunter instinct had told him not to fall for this trick again, but Steve Wandel's fatherly instincts were telling him to take his baby girl in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright.

But he knew better. He knew that even thought this was the body of his only child that a pathetic demon had taken over her body. And now all he had to do was exorcize that sonofabitch.

Minutes past and finally Wandel heard a chuckle from behind him.

"Morning Daddy!" the girl grinned as Wandel turned around to look at her. Her eyes turned from a beautiful hazel to a coal black.

"You are not my daughter" replied Wandel.

The girl tried to move her arms but realized that they had been tied up in her back. "Daddy? Are we playing doctor? I _love_ that game!"

She wanted to mess with him, Wandel knew that much. He pulled his greasy dark hair from his face, wanting to have a better look at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother, and God did he ever missed them both when she would be gone off for weeks at a time to school.

"What have you done with her?" Wandel growled.

"Who? Brittany? She's in here, don't worry. She is screaming for you to help her but she also knows now that you are a _freak_ with weapons."

Wandel's head went down. _Shit, she was right_, he thought as he knew that his daughter knew the truth now. Ever since his wife… he had begun to read some books and follow other hunters who taught him everything they knew, but his daughter had known anything about it. One of the best hunters out there named Bobby Singer had given him so much. After all Bobby had gone through the same misery he had…

"What do you want?" Wandel finally asked, grabbing a flask of holy water in his right hand.

"What do I want? Huh. Peace of Earth?" she joked. "Seriously, _Stevey_, I thought you'd be smarter than that."

"But why her body!?" he was about to lose it; he felt his arms shaking like an earthquake, his knees about to give up on him.

"Because it's fun to play with you hunters. I knew this family once…_**so**_ much fun to play with them. But of course one of them sent me back home, and I didn't like it" her face became serious. "And now, it's payback."

"Oh I don't think so, dear." Wandel placed the flask of holy water on the small table again and took a small book in his hands instead.

Brittany – or the demon – sighed. "Not this crap again."

"I am _not_ going to let you hurt my little girl!" he said as he began his chant in latin.

A few lines said and Brittany's head began to twitch in all directions. It hurt Wandel to look up from his book, so he tried not to, fearing for his baby girl.

"Come on, _Dad!_" Brittany said as her eyes turned black once more. "You don't want to hurt me like you did with mom, do you?!"

"Shut up!" Demons were known to hurt people with the truth, but he couldn't dare listen to some fucker talking about his wife like that, especially not inside his daughter's body…

"You _killed_ her, Stevey! It's your fault if Brittany… I mean… if _I_ don't have a mother anymore! You are a monster!"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Tears began to run down Wandel's cheeks. He wondered how long he would be able to hold on before it would be too late again…

He continued to read the latin written in his book and suddenly everything began to quake. Books were flying all around the study room and a few picture frames fell on the floor.

After a moment he looked at his daughter whose skin had become white pale. She looked like she was about to gag – the smoke wanting to get out – but the demon wasn't done talking just yet.

"I'll get you back, Stevey… just wait and see."

A second later smoke was coming out of Brittany's mouth, leaving the female body motionless on the chair.

xXx

_- __West Odessa, Texas__ -_

There was one thing in the world that could make Dean Winchester any happier than his car, his music and his love for women it was certainly cheeseburgers, and _damn_ was what he had in his hands right now the best cheeseburger he had ever laid his mouth on. He sat in the middle of the cozy home-cooking restaurant along with his younger brother Sam who only had a basket of fries, his eyes on the laptop in front of him.

"Anything interesting?" the oldest of the men asked.

Sam looked up from his computer to his brother who had his mouth full. "Dude, when I thought you couldn't gross me out more than you already did…"

"What?" Dean said, still chewing on his burger.

A loud sigh came from Sam. "Never mind, dude. I think I have a few cases here: a woman survives two plane crashes; some… clown stuff and some animals acting strange in a neighborhood in Massachusetts."

"Alright so a freak with not so many cat lives left; something about Ronald McDonald scaring the shit out of kids again and a mob of pets striking against getting neutered, great."

Sam frowned at his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you? You would have usually jumped at the clown one just to piss me off."

Dean put the half of his cheeseburger on his plate. "Well, I don't know man, after hunting down the speakers of God I thought we'd go for something a little bit more… us."

"More _us_?"

"Yeah." Dean rubbed his face with both his hands. "You know, a wendigo or a vampire. Hell, I would be ready to tackle on bigfoot if only he was real…"

Sam did not know what to tell his brother. Sure, hunting monsters was what Dean did best, but he had way more on his mind these days than just to leave and go hunt in the forest for a few days…

When Dean finally noticed that Sam wouldn't give him an answer he went on. "Look, I know that hunting down the speakers of God was…" he looked for the right words "not our usual gig. But can we just…"

"Just what, Dean?" Sam snapped. "Forget about it? Dude I just…"

It was Dean's turn to frown. "Just what?"

Sam shook his head. "Forget about it. I think I'll hit the hotel room."

"You sure?" It was in Sam's usual ways to get all emo but Dean knew that something else was bothering him ever since they were done with the case in Providence.

"Yeah. I'll see you there, 'kay?"

Sam placed his laptop in his bag and left the restaurant, knowing that Dean would take care of the bill.

xXx

It had been done for over a week now, but Sam could not get pass the whole Father Gregory case. His beliefs had been twisted up and broken down in so many pieces that Sam didn't even bother with wondering if he could mend everything back together again.

He felt angry. Angry at… whoever he had believed in for so long. His faith, the only thing that kept him believing that he wasn't a _murderer_, had been shattered. _What was the point of praying now? To who did he prayed to before?_

Sure, Dean had come in the room testifying that he had been a witness to God's will, but what did that exactly meant? Whatever the case was Sam had to admit to himself that he was a little bit jealous of his brother: why did he, a non-believer, had the chance to see it while he couldn't after so many years?

Sam unlocked the door to him hotel room and slammed it shut. _Damn it!_ Why was he mad at his brother? It's not like Dean had asked for God to show him a sign or something. _Did he?_ Sam was confused and angered by that confusion that his head hadn't been thinking right since they had left Rhode Island. It made him mad, but Sam knew better; he had to push it down with the various other things that made him mad.

He looked at the time. _7:45 pm. Shit!_ Another wasted evening mopping around, he thought to himself as he took his stuff and jumped in the shower. He had to clear his mind. He still had to find out all the pieces of the puzzle to why he was connected to the sonofabitch of a demon and why he hadn't been taken over to the other side yet. Something was cooking up, Sam knew that much, and he wouldn't bow down to defeat just yet.

Sam didn't really know much about that destiny of his, only that it only brought bad luck… or worst… to the _chosen ones_. It scared the crap out of him, and he knew that deep down it scared Dean just as much. Their father's words before he died still haunted Sam everyday.

"_Dad said that I might have to kill you, Sammy."_

Sam slammed his fist through the shower wall, feeling his knuckles bruising at the contact. He was mad. Why the hell did his father told such a thing to Dean? Why didn't he tell _him_?

When Sam got out of the shower, his thoughts were quickly put to a stop as he saw a blond haired woman inside his room. He was glad that he had put on his jeans and tee in the bathroom, feeling slightly blushing as he looked at the maid who stood in the middle of the room, smiling at him.

"Can I… help you?" asked Sam.

"You always had your way with words, Sammy." The maid's eyes turned into a dark coal color and before Sam could take any step forward he was pushed against the wall near the bathroom door.

The maid walked to Sam and grabbed him by his throat. "Well, well Sam. I hope you haven't missed me much?"

Sam frowned but he realized immediately with who – or what – he was talking to. "Meg."

"Sam" she smiled again. "I actually have a favor to ask you?"

To the question Sam raised an eyebrow. "Like what? You want me to become your evil slave?"

The maid gave a lustful smile. "Oh Sammy I take back my words; you do have it with the ladies after all." She backed away, Sam still hanging on the wall. "I just happen to be needing a strong body, and guess which one won the People's Choice awards? And don't worry, I have just the right spell to make sure you don't spit me out!"

Matter of seconds later all Sam could see was a black cloud coming out of the maid's body going into his mouth.

xXx

"Sam?!"

Dean had gotten into the hotel room later that night, having to pick up the lock of the room. He had already been pissed enough at his brother for ditching him in the restaurant, and God only knows what Sam had been up to in the room since then. The oldest brother figured that it would probably be a quick shower and going to bed early for his little brother, a routine that Sam had begun a little while ago.

Truth was, Dean didn't have a clue what was going on inside his brother's mind and it scared the living hell out of him. As much as Dean wanted to help him Sam wasn't helping himself too hard. It had been tough on him but Dean knew that it was his one and only mission, and he needed to protect his brother no matter what the cost was.

The door finally opened and Dean was shocked as he found the unconscious female body on the floor of his room. He ran to the blond, shaking her shoulder slightly until he eyes suddenly open and she jumped up.

"Oh my God!" she screamed.

"What happened in here?"

The maid was breathing fast, still in shock of what she had witnessed. Dean read her nametag and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kathy? Calm down now. I need you to tell me what happened."

Kathy tried her best to calm herself down and after she sat down on a bed she finally could speak. "I don't know what happened… I was in room 208 making a bed when…"

"When what?!" There was a lot of panic in Dean's tone and he wondered if he would begin to hyperventilate too.

"There was this… smoke…" Kathy told him.

Dean's heart pounded in his chest. "Was it… black smoke?"

Kathy could only nod as she began to sob. Dean took her in his arms to reassure her for a moment, not knowing what else to do. After a moment he told her to go home for the day and tried Sam's phone on his way to the Impala.

_Where the hell could he be?_

xXx

It had been a few days since Brittany had returned to school. She had sent her father a letter on her way to Boston, telling him about how much she loved him and that she was okay with the things he did in the dark. She now felt as though she could have better dreams at night, knowing why he had all those locked closets in the house.

He had tried to forget about the whole night, but truth is he had been so close of repeating history that he didn't know if he should be forgetting about it or not. He had told Brittany that he would call his friend Bobby and try to find a way from having this happening again. But right now all he wanted was a beer at the local bar and drown his worries.

Wandel sat at the bar enjoying a light. He had to drive back home by himself after all. No one bothered him inside, except the sweet bartender called Louise who came to check up on his beer status. He and Louise knew each other for a long time, and she knew when not to ask stupid questions. He looked around the bar and saw the usual faces; all except this young boy mid 20s. The boy sat alone at his table, reading a newspaper and sipping on a beer bottle.

The old man drank the last of his bottle and got up from his stool, turning around to find that the boy had suddenly vanished. _What the hell?_

He drove his old Ford back home, not giving a damn about the boy or why he had suddenly evaporated. These past few days had been pretty messed up and he still wondered why everything this bad always happened to him. He looked at the old white house and remembered the good times when he had his family with him. Now he was a lonely old widower and he hunted ghosts and demons. What a nice way to go through life, huh.

Getting up the porch, Wandel's instincts took over him. He felt as though something had come to his house, but he couldn't quite figure out what. He looked around him and saw nothing. _Was his mind fucking playing with him? _

It was only when the door was closed behind him that he saw him: the boy from the bar, eyes black as night, smirking at him.

"Hello, _Stevey_" The boy said.

Wandel wasn't a fool and even though it had changed bodies, he knew with whom he was dealing with. "You again? Why don't you fucking leave me alone!"

"But why would I?" the question was asked with a playful tone. "You killed my brothers and sisters, so why would you have the right to live?"

The boy took a knife from a sheath at his belt and Wandel's instincts told him to run to the door.

"Tsk tsk" the boy laughed. "Try all you want, but I'm not leaving this time, and _neither are you!_"


End file.
